The demand for electrical power onboard modern aircrafts is increasing. New avionic equipment and more onboard entertainment systems also need more power. With more power generation capability in the engines, the trend is to unify the on board power systems to electrical power only, eliminating pneumatic and hydraulic power systems. The operation of engine accessories using electrical power may also have its advantages. Reliability and health monitoring when dual redundant electrical systems can be implemented is a prime advantage of electrically driven systems which may be more weight and cost effective than with other types of power systems. Therefore, there is a need for continued improvements to the design of dual redundant systems using electric machines.